


Fingers Walk Your Thigh

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling, leg tickles, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve’s hands keep touching Tony’s sensitive legs way too lightly during their makeout session and it’s very distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leg tickles anyone?

Steve’s hands were rougher than Tony had expected, but the touch was as soft as it could be. Careful. Unbearable. Sending electric shocks through Tony’s body. Oh, those hands had a power Tony could never fight and Steve knew it.

Tony tried to speak, but he choked on his own words, unable to spit them out with Steve’s hands doing what they were doing. His body was reacting to every single movement, and he was both in heaven and in hell.

He hadn’t realized his legs were so ticklish.

From the way Steve kept touching them he wasn’t sure if Steve had discovered it or not.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked, breaking away from their kiss to look at him. “You look a little…uncomfortable?”

“Yes. I mean, I am. Okay. I mean, yes, this is definitely okay.”

Steve seemed amused, and fortunately or unfortunately his hands had stilled. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes! I am totally okay. Come back here, you.”

Steve happily obliged, their lips and bodies and hearts colliding and intertwining like they were meant to. Tony hummed into the kiss, his hand finding the back of Steve’s neck just as Steve’s hands found his side, his hip, his thigh. Tony had been delighted to find out that Steve’s hands were explorers and would stray and wander everywhere unless they were told not to. Despite how ticklish it could sometimes be Tony’s body loved it. Craved it, even.

Tony grabbed the bedsheets with one hand, his other fighting to not accidentally tighten its grip of Steve’s neck. Steve’s fingertips kept journeying from his thigh to his knee, back and forth and back and forth and driving Tony insane. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Steve to realize what he was doing or not, but he was sure it would ruin the moment completely and bring it in a new direction.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted that, but he was sure Steve wouldn’t mind.

The fingers stilled. The kiss was broken. “Seriously, if this isn’t okay I want you to tell me.”

Tony eyed him, almost annoyed. “This is _fine_. It’s not the first time we’ve made out, Steve. Stop overthinking it.”

Steve huffed. “You keep reacting weirdly, so I don’t know what to think.”

“Reacting weirdly how?”

“Your body’s just-” Steve paused and held out his hands. “I don’t know. It seems like you’re forcing yourself to react well and make me think you enjoy it, and I don’t want that.”

Tony had to come clean or Steve would never want to touch him again out of fear. He sat up a bit, sighed, looked him in the eye, looked away, and said, “Your hands are tickling me and I don’t want that to end the moment.”

Steve was quiet for a second too long. “ _That’s_ what’s happening? You could’ve told me to touch you harder.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. “I kind of don’t want you to?”

Realization found Steve’s face. “Oh.” Followed by a grin. “Is that so?”

Tony shifted beneath him, ignoring his burning face. “It feels good,” he said in a weak attempt to defend himself.

“Even if it tickles?”

“ _Especially_ because it tickles.”

That was the day Tony found out that Steve was absolutely ruthless. The moment their lips locked again Steve’s hands were _everywhere_ , and this time they weren’t just touching. They were teasing, scratching, wiggling; doing everything that made it impossible for Tony not to laugh.

“You’re giggling,” Steve mumbled into his mouth before pulling away to grin at him. “It’s cute.”

“Shut uhuhup.”

“Make me.”

Any other time Tony would pull him back down for a kiss, but it turned out to be rather hard when all his focus was on those fingers against the back of his thigh. His legs jerked automatically, but he was unable to get away from Steve’s touch while Steve was straddling his hips. It was almost too much.

Almost.

In the entirety of their makeout session Steve’s hands never stopped. Once Steve’s lips returned his hands doubled their force, driving Tony up the wall with their unbearable lightness. Tony’s legs were screaming for a break, but his soul relished in every single touch.

He let out a whining sound when Steve’s lips left him and he started getting off, but it didn’t take long for him to realize that Steve wasn’t going anywhere, but was only switching positions.

Tony inhaled nervously when Steve turned his back on him and plopped down on his thighs. He knew for a fact that he would never be able to escape unless Steve let him, and the thought sent tingles up his legs that only intensified once Steve’s nails started skittering over the skin.

He never thought leg tickles would make him scream this much.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-” was all he was able to choke out between his laughter. Steve’s hands were going up and down the sides of his calves, and Tony’s legs were shaking with the effort of getting away. He’d always known his legs were sensitive - he could distinctly remember tensing up whenever someone touched his knee - but he never thought they’d be _this_ sensitive that the lightest of touches would have him go into a frenzy.

With Steve doing the tickling he didn’t mind it at all.

That didn’t mean his mouth didn’t automatically protest.

“Stohoho- plehehea-”

“What was that?” Steve asked, and Tony could hear his grin.

“Steheheve!”

“That’s my name, yes.”

Tony wanted to snort, but obviously couldn’t. “Dohohon’t!”

“Don’t what? Tickle you? Are you ticklish?”

He would kill him once he was resurrected after this assassination.

When Steve’s fingers left his skin he wasn’t sure what to even do. On one hand he was an exhausted panting mess. On the other he longed for them to return. Longed for the feeling of completely losing it under this man’s touch.

Steve turned back to him with a fond look. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Tony couldn’t help but to pout. “Have I?”

“For now.”

When Steve kissed him again it was softer than before, and Tony melted beneath him as his body relaxed. Steve made sure to keep his hands to himself, but gave his thigh a quick tickle once he’d pulled away.

“Come on. Let’s have dinner.”

Tony got up without a single complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
